Amazing Magic
by xXsoccermonkey491547Xx
Summary: Four best friends go onto a journey to Hogwarts an all girls Hogwarts, great, exciting, and weird things happen. One day, something terrible happens, what could it be?


Amazing Magic 

Chapter 1- Still Ordinary School

It was a beautiful day, in boring Chicago. Well, that's at least what Tia thought.

Tia is an eleven-year old girl with blonde and brown hair. She was quite tall for her age too. She loved art! She was addicted to it. So every time she would go to sixth period, she would be so excited.

Tia has three best friends. Their names are Ally, Amber and Cloe. The three were very interested in art like Tia; in fact, the four were all in sixth period together.

Tia really likes her friends for who they are, and so does Cloe, Amber and Ally.

Ally is eleven as well as Tia, except she has blonde hair, and she is perfect sized for a sixth grader. So were Cloe and Amber, except they have brown hair.

Anyway, it was nice, beautiful, but boring. "Can we move?" Tia asked her parents in a whining voice. Tia's parents didn't answer yet, they were still as statues. "Before we talk about that," Tia's dad said nervously. "We need to talk." Tia's mom said solemnly. Tia's parents glared at each other. Tia had the most terrible feeling about this.

"Your dad and I are…" " Not now Lisa!" Tia's dad screamed with a red face. "Why not now?" Tia asked curiously scratching her knee. "You know what they say Tia, later is better, ya know?" Tia's father asked. "No, I don't know." Tia replied anxiously. "We should just tell to get it over with." Tia's mother suggested as she stared at the couch.

Tia had an idea what was going on. She really didn't want to mention it, but she did anyway with all of the hints, and clues over the past two weeks.

"You two are getting into a divorce, aren't you?" Tia said like she had already known it. "Mmmmm-Hmmmm." The parents both said at once. "How did you know that before we were going to tell you?" Tia's mother asked really anxious. "Well, with all of the glaring, and screaming over the past two weeks, I knew something was going on between the two of you." Tia replied.

"Your father has something to tell you." Tia's mother said as she left the TV room.

"I'm moving to Nevada." Tia's dad said crying.

"Nevada?" Tia cried in anger. "That's to unfair, we live in Chicago, and now your telling me your moving to Nevada? My heart is broken." Tia said wiping her eyes.

"Well, to cheer you up Tia, we bought you a cell phone!" Tia's mom said cheerfully.

"A cell phone? You think a cell phone will make me happier as dad is telling me that he is moving to Nevada?" Tia asked her mom.

"Yes?" her mom replied in a weird tone.

"Nope." Tia replied back.

"Your going to be late for school Tia!" Tia's father cried. "Thanks for the notice dad." Tia said a little happier.

Tia walked out the door, as she walked, she heard her mom say, "Have fun!"

"Sure will." Tia said to herself lying.

After her mother said goodbye, Tia started crying. Crying about her parents divorcing, about her dad moving, about her heart torn apart.

When the bus finally came, Tia plopped on the seat where Ally was sitting.

Tia knew what was going to come up from Ally.

"Why are you so red?" Ally asked nervously. "I knew it!" Tia said to herself. "I knew she was going to ask that question."

Before she answered, she cried a little more, after a few minutes, she answered, "My parents are divorcing." Ally felt terrible asking that question. "I'm so sorry." Ally said sadly wrapping her arms around Tia.

"Wanna know something else?" Tia asked wiping her eyes again.

"Not if you don't want to tell me." Ally answered scratching her head with the hand that she wrapped around Tia with.

"I'll tell because you're my best friend." Tia said much happier. "Thanks." Ally said cheerfully.

"My dad is moving to Nevada." Tia said quickly.

"Nevada! That's too harsh." Ally said in shock.

"Exactly what I said." Tia said shrugging her shoulders.

As the two kept on talking, school came closer, and closer by the moment.

When they got to their school, Tia and Ally came off of their bus, and saw Amber and Cloe come off their bus.

"What's up?" Amber said nicely.

"Nothing for me." Ally said in a tired voice yawning.

"How about you Tia? You look like you just cried on the bus." Cloe asked curiously.

Tia talked about the situation between her parents, but she didn't cry. The other two girls gasped in shock.

As they talked all together, Tia had an idea. She took out her new cell phone that her mother had bought her.

She called her mother, and they talked. They talked about having a sleepover all together. Her mother agreed yes.

Tia asked if they wanted to have a slumber, and they all said yes.

It was just a bad morning for Tia. She didn't have a bad day in school though.

As usual, she was excited for sixth period, and so were the other girls.

The day went out OK for Tia, but she was most excited for the sleepover.

Please Review, or else. JK ☺


End file.
